I Swear, It's Not What It Looks Like
by xwittychickx
Summary: When Kurogane refuses Fai's request, the ninja quickly learns he would have been better off being cooperative. Takes place anytime before Tokyo. KuroFai


**AN:**** Man, it's been a long time since I've done any writing. It feels good to be back :D Interestingly enough, I only seem to find inspiration when I'm bored in my Spanish class… This is my first time dabbling into the Tsubasa world, so I hope this turned out okay…though I can easily say this isn't my best work. But eh, I had a lot of fun writing it~. WARNING: SHOUNEN-AI; DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**DISCLAIMER:** **I do not own Tsubasa; if I did, we'd see some more KuroFai awesomeness :3**

A blonde sighed contentedly as he sated out the window. The magician always felt at peace when he stared at the world passing by. Fai felt a smile grace his lips as he remembered Syaoran, Sakura, and Mokona were out searching for information on "strange occurrences." This was the perfect opportunity for the blonde to fulfill his boredom-inspired idea.

Grabbing the article of clothing laying on the table, the mage skipped merrily to the room that contained his object of entertainment.

_A new world, and new clothes~_

Not bothering to knock, Fai burst into the room, smile and clothing in tow. Sitting on the edge of the bed within the room, the brooding ninja merely glanced at the magician before returning his concentration to polishing his sword.

Unsatisfied with the lack of acknowledgement, the blonde pouted, placing a hand on his hip.

"Kuro-puu, don't you want to know what I have here?"

All Fai received in response was a grunt. Letting out a small sigh, the magician moved to stand in front of the dark-clad man. He held out the object in his hand, the smile returning to the mage's delicate features.

Glancing up once more, Kurogane was met with a wall of white. Taking in the sight, the ninja realized that Fai was holding out a pair of pants.

"What d'you want?"

Choosing to ignore the annoyance in the younger man's voice, Fai moved his hands so that his grinning face was in full view of the warrior.

"I want you to wear these, silly."

Seeing the look of confusion flash across the other man's face, Fai thought it best to explain. "Well Kuro-tan, you're always wearing dark clothes, and I want to see how lighter colors would look on you. In this world these pants are called 'skinny jeans'. They're very form fitting, and I'd simply _love_ to see that tight a-"

"What the hell mage? I'm not some doll for you to play with!" Fortunately for Fai, Kurogane had stopped listening by "light colors."

Realizing that the ninja wasn't going to willing comply with his request, Fai decided to utilize his secret weapon: the puppy-dog eyes.

Kurogane resisted the urge to roll his eyes and how childish his companion could be. "No!"

The ninja raised an eyebrow when the magician shrugged; he _never_ gave up this easily.

"Well, it didn't hurt to ask."

Fai readied himself for what he was about to do. _Time for drastic measures._

Without warning, Kurogane felt a lithe body tackle him. Both men crashed against the bed unceremoniously. Having the breath knocked out of him, the ninja watched on in surprise as the blonde magician moved his body to a sitting position…on top of the warrior's chest. With his back to the younger man, Fai was unable to see the wide eyed gaze Kurogane was giving him.

If possible, the warrior's eyes grew wider when he felt a tug on his waist band. A tint of red began to creep onto tan features. By this point, Kurogane was trying his best to kick the determined magician off.

"Wha-what the hell are you doing, you damn mage?"

Red eyes formed into a glare when he heard a giggle erupt from the blonde man.

"Relax Kurgy, I'm not trying to rape you. You refused to listen to reason, so I'm using force to get my way."

Unsurprisingly, the warrior found this as an unacceptable answer. With one final kick, a smirked graced his features at the sound of the undignified squeal Fai gave out. Feeling his body weight give out to a fall, the blonde grappled wildly for something to steady himself on. Instead, he dragged Kurogane down with him.

The small apartment shook a little as a loud thump resonated within the otherwise silent air. Lying on the floor, with the wind knocked out of him, Fai couldn't suppress the blush spreading across his face as he noticed that the tables were turned. In his failed attempt to avoid falling, the magician had yanked Kurogane on top of him. To add to the already provocative scene, the ninja's hands were on either side of the blonde's head, his body straddling the smaller man beneath.

Noticing the surprised look flash across the warrior's face, Fai allowed another small giggle to escape his lips. "Oh Kuro-sama, I never know you felt that way. You're quite the naughty puppy though; I'm sure there are other ways to expressing your feelings…not that I'm complaining."

Before a retort could be uttered, Fai twisted his body weight around, catching the ninja off-guard. Within the blink of an eye, their positions were reversed. Not wasting time, Fai turned his body around, resuming his task of removing Kurogane's pants.

Taking a moment to realize what was happening, the warrior attempted to retaliate with a solid punch to the magician's head. Fai had expected this, however and with a grace that is borderline inhuman, he dodged each in-coming blow.

Kurogane felt himself become increasingly frustrated. _Damn bastard; stay still!_

Realization donned on the warrior upon seeing the handle of his sword barely at arm's length. How he never thought of this earlier the man may never know. Felling a shift from under him, Fai turned his head to see why the ninja gave up his attempted assault. Catching sight of the weapon, the mage quickly whistled out a simple binding spell.

"Now, now Kuro-tan, the children wouldn't be very happy if daddy chopped mommy into bits."

The ninja released a string of curses upon noticing the lack of mobility in his arms. Ignoring his companion's obvious discomfort, Fai returned his attention to the challenge at hand. With one final tug, the mage let out a yell of victory as black pants were firmly in his grasp – and off of a certain pissed warrior.

Understanding that the binding spell would not hold for much longer, the blonde hopped off of Kurogane, grabbed the sword residing on the floor, and bolted for the living room. Wasting no time, Fai threw open the nearest window and chucked the items out into the grassy lawn near the front of the building.

_Kuro-chi can't use what he can't find._

Fai felt a chill shoot down his spine at the beastly snarl erupting behind him. Darting to the nearest room the mage narrowly missed the small lamp aimed at his head. The blonde wasn't sure how, but Kurogane looked even more intimidating standing in his boxers.

Fai let out a yelp of fear as another blunt (for this, the man was thankful) object soared past his head. This game was beginning to turn rather dangerous for the magician. Taking note that few options were available in obtaining survival, the blonde decided to go for the riskiest, yet most effective action. Thus explains why Kurogane found himself pinned to the floor, _again._

Before any noises could be released by the agitated ninja, the sound of the front door opening killed any sense of voice.

"Hey Kurogane-san, why is your –" Poor Syaoran couldn't bring himself to finish his question as he looked on at the two older males.

Green and brown eyes widened in shock; tan and pale skin reddened in embarrassment. Pushing the idiotic mage off, Kurogane tried his best to look calm and collected.

"Look Kid, it's not what it looks like."

Continuing to look on wide-eyed, all Syaoran could do was no in reply.

By this point, Mokona decided it was time to add in it's commentary. "Hah, take that Yuuko! I told you Fai and Kuro-puu had the hots for each other!"

Growing redder, Kurogane silently snatched back his sword and pants from the dumbfounded boy. Everyone watched on in silence as the taller man stormed off to his room. The only thing disrupting the awkward moment was the slam of a door.

Shaking her head as if to clear her thoughts, Sakura turned her questioning gaze to the blonde magician. "Fai-san…what were you guys doing?"

Looking back at the young girl, the mage winked before sauntering off; calling behind his shoulder in a sing-songy voice, "It's a secret~"

Watching the older man slip into his own room, both teens knew they were forever scarred for life.

**AN:**** Would you believe me if I said this was based on a real event? You know you're best friend's with someone if you can rip their pants off and have no awkwardness between you xD Although for the purposes of this story, the roles have been reversed. I'm more like Kurogane, and my best friend is most like Fai….it'd be a little too weird to have Kuro-puu practically rape our lovable blonde idiot x3**

**I don't know if I'll continue to write any more Tsubasa fics, but if I do, you guys will be the first to know. Until next time then!**

**~xwcx**


End file.
